Final Fantasy Z
by The Demon Princess
Summary: Alright peoples, lets face it, Genomes and Saiyans have more in common than we think, here, our fav. Genomes meet our fave. Saiyans! Definiton for Genomes inside!!! Slight cussing, no spoilers.


_**Final Fantasy Z**_

Hey y'all! I have always wanted to do this!!!! Lets face it, there are obvious connections between Genomes and Saiyans. 1) Tails, though colors are different, they have tails. 2) Trance and SSJ, both have strengthening powers and in Kuja's trance form, he looks a bit like, er I don't know, SSJ4!?!?! You get the idea right? Well, here it is! Final Fantasy Z!!! Of course, this will be a bit of an A/U  
Ages:  
Zidane: 16  
Goku: Unknown  
Vegeta: Unknown  
Piccolo: Defiantly unknown  
Bulma: Unknown  
Gohan: 12  
Chi-Chi: Unknown  
Kuja: 20  
Vivi: 10  
Eiko: 6  
Dagger: 16  
Steiner: Unknown  
Freya: Unknown  
Amarant: Unknown  
Quinta: Unknown

Future Trunks: 16 (I know this does not make any sence, but I think Trunks is HOTT so I'm going to make it happen!)

Genomes: A race created by a powerful man named Garland. Most of the Genomes are souless vessles made as shells for the souls of the Planet Terra to inhabit when they are restored. Only three known Genomes have souls. 1) Kuja 2) Zidane 3) Minkoto.

Saiyans: A dead race of hostile, powerful beings whom can form energy blasts in their palms. A very evil being named Freeza destroyed their homeworld and only four full-blooded Saiyans survived. Now, there are only two full-blooded Saiyans left and quite a few Demi-Saiyans. Full-Blooded: 1) Goku aka Kakorot 2) Prince Vegeta (Prince of all Saiyans)

Profiles:

Goku: A Saiyan whom was sent on a planet purging mission and suffered head injuries upon arrival and it lead to amnesia. He is a good hearted, carefree sort of fellow. He is one of the kindest people known to the Dragon Ball Z world. He is the father of Gohan, a Demi-Saiyan. He is the father-to-be of the not yet born Goten. (Goten is born, he's just not in my story.)

Vegeta: The arrogant Ouji no Saiyan, or Prince of the Saiyans. He still has his royal tone, even though his planet is long gone. He is the father of Trunks, who is not yet born, but came to the past, don't ask. He is also the father of the not-yet-born Bra.

Zidane: A ex-thief. He used to be part of the infamous gang of Tantalus, but his life all turned around when he was sent on a mission to kidnap the princess Garnet til Alexaneros the XVII. He fell heads over heels for her and ended up quitting the band.He found out that he was a Genome and kinda, um.... Went crazy. he clamed down but never was the same after finding out his _brother_ had tried to kill him and assimilate his planet, and I think the part about not even being born, but _created_ got to him too.....

Kuja: Garland's personal Angel of Death. He was to create war on the planet of Gaia to lure the souls out of the planet lifestream and have the souls of the planet Terra replace them, thus assimilating the planet. He was a cold-blooded killer but it was only out of fear. Garland had created Zidane after him, to take over after Kuja 'wore out', Kuja was made to die or 'stop' functioning at age 20. That made Kuja feel that if he was going down, he wasn't going down alone. He was planning to take the entire universe with him. He had a change of heart right before he was about to die. Talk about bad timeing.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Prologue:  
Zidane grunted as he brought his Ultima Weapon before him, then, he thrust it into Kuja's chest, blood poured from the wound. Zidane gasped, realizing what he had done, he yanked his weapon out of Kuja's chest, as Kuja sank to his knees, he whispered something, Zidane could barely make it out, but he could hear it. Zidane inhaled sharply as the words reached his ears.  
  
"Thank you," Kuja's form shuddered violently as his spirit left it, and the Angel of Death was finally stilled, as the others rejoiced their victory, Zidane sank to his knees as well.  
  
"Dammit.... I just killed my brother," Involuntary tears welled up in Zidane's eyes, "Dammit! I hate you Garland! For what you friggen did to us! I don't give a damn if that was what you were created for!" Zidane shook his fists angrily heavenward, "I was just damned forced to take the life of my brother! I searched my entire life for my family, and I ended up with you! You wouldn't give a crap if I died, and you don't care of what I feel! You don't know the emptiness I feel, the sorrow, the grief, the fury! You have no idea! You don't care about anyone except for yourself and Terra!" His friends stooped celebrating to listen, a soft hand rested on Zidane's shoulder.  
  
"Zidane..." It was Dagger. Zidane roughly pushed her hand away.  
  
"Leave me the hell alone! I don't friggen need any of you!" He got up and began to walk away.  
  
"Dammit, Zidane, who the hell do you think you are, doin this again? Took us long enough the last time around," Amarant hollered.  
  
"What are you trying to accomplish by running?" Freya asked.  
  
"Zidane, don't go, you have so much to teach me.... Before I stop," Vivi said in a small voice.  
  
"Hey! Come back here right this instant, mister! This is no was to treat a lady!" Eiko scolded.  
  
"I demand an answer this instant!" Steiner cried as he jumped up and down, armor clanking noisily.  
  
"Come back, we win now! Now I cook great feast for you!" Quinta piped up. Only Dagger remained motionless, and silent, then, she stretched out a hand.  
  
"Zidane, please, don't leave me.... I love you, and if you left, all that you would do would be breaking my heart," Everyone fell still, they thought this would stop Zidane for sure. To their dismay and surprise, Zidane swiped angrily at the air.  
  
"Leave me the hell alone!" with that, he continued on his way. Dagger fell to her knees and wept with such heartbreak, Zidane hesitated, but kept on going.  
  
He walked for hours, away from his friends, he walked all the was back the Evil Forest, there was no danger now that it had been petrified. Or so Zidane thought..... A dark figure loomed out of the shadows and laughed with such evil that Zidane felt his blood run cold, Zidane got into attacking stance. "Who the hell are you?!?!" He demanded.  
  
"No one you have not met before," came the reply, then the dark figure started to chant. Zidane felt the ground below him tremble and open up, Zidane was swallowed by the darkness, his last conscious thought was, "Dagger...."  
  
~*~  
The Genome Saga:  
Episode One: The Careless Wish.  
  
Goku was on his way to pick up Gohan whom had been training with Piccolo all day. He had been flying for quite a while now. Suddenly, a body hit him on the back and he dropped out of the air like a stone. After Goku hit the ground, he heard something heavy hit the ground beside him. Goku sat up to see what had hit him, his eyes widened to see a teenager, not more than 18, perhaps less. What shocked him more was the white tail that poked out from under his still form. "Another Saiyan? I better show Vegeta this..." Then he realized that the kid might not make it to Vegeta's house, or anywhere else more that matter, he was in pretty rough shape. The kid's eyes fluttered open. "Hey, are you alright?" In response, the kid gasped, "I guess not.... Can you tell me your name?" The kid tried to shake his head but failed, he had more important thing to tell.  
  
"G-genomes...." the boy was about to say 'Kuja', but he passed out again. Goku scooped the teen up and began to head to Capsule Corp., Gohan could get home on his own.  
  
When he got there, questions poured from Bulma and Vegeta.  
  
"What? Another Saiyan?"  
  
"I'm telling you, **all Saiyans have black hair and brown tails**!!!! This one has a _white_ tail and _blonde_ hair!"  
  
"Where did you find him?"  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, stop, this kid is almost dead, and I don't know all the answers to your questions, so it would be better if you asked him," Goku replied. Bulma began to check on him right away.  
  
"Wow, this kids in pretty bad shape... I don't think I can help him.... Well, we could probably wish him back if he died, I don't think falling out of the sky is a natural death," Bulma said, "He had loads of internal injures, not to mention he broke half of his ribs, shattered every bone in his left leg, his tail is fractured in three places, every bone in his right arm is broken.... This is going to take a miracle... Goku, Vegeta, grab the Dragon Radar, find those Dragon Balls, we're going to need them,"  
  
  
"Hold on a minute, why do we want to save him? He could be dangerous," this was, of course, Vegeta, cold typical Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta, he's only a kid! What damage could he do?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Start with those daggers and that one weapon I have never seen before," Vegeta replied. Bulma picked up Zidane's Daggers and his Ultima Weapon.  
  
"Wow.... We'll just have to put these away, come on, go! What if this is someone's child? They would be worried sick! Just go, please?" Bulma sighed, she admitted to herself that this kid was kinda cute. Still grumbling, Vegeta and Goku left.  
  
Several days later, Goku and Vegeta returned.  
  
"Woman! Get out here!" Vegeta hollered. Bulma came out, she looked horrible, as if she had not slept for days, her eyes were red as if she had been crying.  
  
"Bulma, hey, are you okay?" Goku asked.  
  
"Oh, Son-kun! I tried everything, but I still lost him! Do you have any idea how young he was?!?! 16! 16!!! That's not much older that Gohan!" Bulma began to sob, Goku patted her on the back.  
  
"Don't worry! We got the Dragon Balls now! We can wish him back!" then, Goku gave his best 'clueless Son' grin. Bulma felt a little better.  
  
"One problem you both overlooked!" Vegeta snapped, "We have no idea what to wish back! I don't think, 'that kid that died at Capsule Corp.' or 'the kid that dropped on Kakarot' is going to work," Goku scratched his head.  
  
"Hey! Before I brought him over, he said something to me, I think it was 'Genomes', think that was his name?" Goku asked.  
  
"Worth a try," Bulma replied. So they left to make their wish. To wish the dead Genomes back....  
  
Episode Two: Brotherly Reunion  
  
The wish was complete, but to their surprise, two beings dropped before them. One was the boy they had found, the other was a very feminine looking man, he had lavender hair and odd purple and white clothing. The boy they had recovered automatically got up and into attacking stance.  
  
"Kuja!" he snarled, "I thought I had you were dead! Don't you ever die?!?!"  
  
"I thought I was too...." The man that had been called Kuja didn't get up, instead, he pulled his knees up to his chest, then tucked his chin between his knees, and wrapped his arms around his legs. The boy dropped out of his attacking stance.  
  
"Huh? Kuja? What's wrong with you? Come on! Lets finish it!" the boy called. The two Saiyans and the scientist remain silent, watching this in awe, even Vegeta had nothing to say.  
  
"Why not just kill me? This is the perfect chance. I am unarmed and vulnerable, just kill me," Kuja shot back.  
  
"The sly eagle doesn't kill at whim, what wrong? Before, you couldn't wait to have me dead," Zidane asked, approaching Kuja.  
  
"I don't deserve to live, after all I've done.... I wiped out all four nations of Gaia, I tried to kill you, Garland, everyone..." Kuja replied.  
  
"Hey, I don't blame you for trying to kill Garland, I want to kill him too," the boy looked around, "Where are we? This sure doesn't look like the Mist Continent, and I don't see Alexandria anywhere..." He faced Bulma, Vegeta, and Goku, "Whoa, Kuja, we got company, care to make up for your destruction?" Kuja grumbled and got up, "Hey, where's my Ultima Weapon?"  
  
"Take this," Kuja threw a Masamune at his companion.  
  
"Watch it! That almost hit me! What are you trying to do? Kill me?!?!" Zidane yelled as he picked the weapon up, Kuja smirked smugly, "Oh..."  
  
"Sorry, Zidane," Kuja replied, not meaning it at all.  
  
"Riiiight," Zidane, or the boy, turned to Bulma, Vegeta, and Goku, "Friend or foe?" he asked.  
  
"Um.... Hi! I'm Goku, this is Bulma, and that person over there is Vegeta," Goku said.  
  
"Prince Vegeta," Vegeta corrected, "Stop being so friendly, Kakarot! You do realize they are pointing weapons at us!" This time, Zidane scratched his head.  
  
"Well, I guess they don't look too dangerous..." Zidane said.  
  
"Looks can be deceiving," Kuja said.  
  
"Whatever, um.... I remember killing Kuja, and I remember dying, so what are we doing here?" Zidane asked.  
  
"We wished you back with the Dragon Balls!" Goku said brightly.  
  
"Huh? What are Dragon Balls?" Zidane asked.  
  
"Hold on, you remember _killing_ Kuja? How did that happen?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Well... Uh.... Long story short, he tried killing me, all of my friends, and take over my planet. He almost succeeded, but I killed him with my Ultima Weapon," Zidane replied. There was a lot of confusion for quite a while until both sides got their story straight.  
  
"I can't believe you created living beings! Sentient, living beings! Not ever machines!" Bulma said excitedly, referring to the Black Mages.  
  
"Nothing I am proud of," Kuja muttered.  
  
"Wow.... Trace sounds an awful lot like SSJ," Goku mused.  
  
"What?" Zidane asked  
  
"It's the Saiyan Trance or something like that," Goku replied.  
  
"Oh... Can I see it?" Zidane asked. Vegeta and Goku shifted into SSJ.  
  
"Whoa! It looks nothing like Trance," Zidane replied.  
  
"Show us what Trance looks like," Goku suggested.  
  
"I don't know if I can.... Kuja can, but Trance usually has to be caused, but I'll try, Kuja?" Zidane sent a silent plea to Kuja.  
  
"I am not a model, or a toy, I refuse to-" Zidane cut him off.  
  
"Please?" Zidane begged.  
  
"Gr.... Fine," Kuja shifted into Trance, this time his clothes didn't tear.  
  
"He looks like SSJ4!" Goku cried.  
  
"Your right," Vegeta agreed. Zidane didn't hear, he was busy trying to go into Trance, finally, he broke the barrier.  
  
"Trance!" Zidane shouted and a pink glow flickered on and off on his body, "This is my Trance,"  
  
"Why do you look different from Kuja?" Bulma asked.  
  
"It's because he doesn't use his own soul for his Trance, he uses the ones of the Terrian. Me? I use my own soul. It's harder, and not as powerful which is why Kuja almost killed me,"  
  
"Don't push it," Kuja growled.  
  
"Sorry..." all four men fell out of Trace/SSJ.  
  
"How do we get home?" Kuja asked.  
  
"Dammit!" Zidane yelled.  
  
"What?" Goku asked.  
  
"Dagger.... I broke her heart to a thousand pieces and now I can't even fix it...."  
  
"You mean Princess Garnet?" Kuja asked.  
  
"Yeah..." Zidane muttered.  
  
"Your loss," Kuja replied.  
  
"Why you...." Zidane began as he jumped into Trance, "I'm counting to ten, One.... two....." Kuja knew very well that he could beat Zidane but just for the fun of it, he began to run, "...three..... TEN!" Zidane took off, full speed, at Kuja, his Masamune clutched in his hand.  
  
"Capsule Corp. is this way!" Bulma yelled, then looked at her Saiyans and sighed, "You better go get them....."  
  
"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Vegeta grumbled.

~*~Back at Alexandria Castle~*~

Steiner knocked on the door loudly, "Princess, please come out! Princess?!?!" Dagger had not left her room since their return. Eiko was locked in with Dagger, probably comforting her.

"Anything?" a soft voice behind him asked. Steiner spun around and found himself looking at General Beatrix. Steiner shook his head woefully.

"Not a word. I cannot bear to hear the princess weeping so. Curse that blasted Zidane! I never knew he would break her heart so, if I had, I would have never let that vile thief so much as within twenty meters of the princess!" Steiner cursed loudly and kicked the door. Beatrix set a hand on the shoulder of his armor.

"Steiner..... Don't fret so. The princess will be fine! As for Zidane.... He's been through so much. How would you feel if I suddenly turned on the kingdom and began a rampage of terror. What would you do if you had to kill me?" Beatrix asked.

"That is different! Zidane never knew Kuja! Kuja was never pure or good!" Steiner replied.

"I don't think it's that different at all. Kuja and Zidane were family. Zidane cared about Kuja, we may not have seen it, but Zidane can see past the hearts of others and into their very soul. There was goodness in Kuja, Garland just made it so concealed that even Kuja himself could not tap into it. Zidane and Kuja were close, just as we are," Beatrix replied.

"We are close?" Steiner asked.

"Indeed, my knight," Beatrix replied with a slight purr that could barely be heard. Steiner gulped.

"I am at you command, General,"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know, I know, it sucked, I'll try to make it better, but now, I have to go to bed, please review! My story Before His Time got 87 hits but only ONE review! Please, I really like feedback! 1/37 people who read my stories review! That is not a good sign! I LOVE Beatrix and I had to put up that bit of sap ending!


End file.
